The Camping Diaries
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU. Parings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema. OOC!
1. The Bus Ride

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**Summer camp!** Summer camp! Summer camp! WOOHOO!" a kid around the age of seventeen yelled. He had blue eyes, blonde, sun kissed hair that stuck up every which way, and six strange scares, three on each side of his face. He and other boys started chanting as they drove to the beloved camp.

"God Naruto! Would you just shut up?" another boy, the same age, with messy brown hair, black slits for eyes, red triangle tattoos, and fang like teeth, yelled.

"Oh shut up, Kiba. You're just mad because you weren't allowed to bring Akamaru," Naruto said as the boy, Kiba, grumbled.

"Why don't you both shut up?" an older boy, around the age of eighteen, snapped. He had long coffee brown hair that was tied in a low pony tail in the back and beautiful pearl eyes.

"Just because you're staff and we're counselors doesn't mean you can boss us around, Neji." Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at Neji.

"Hn. Dobe," another seventeen year old said. His deep onyx eyes and soft black hair that stuck up in the back made him quite the looker.

"Put a sock in it Sasuke-teme! You're jealous because **I** got the better cabin than you, so ha!" Naruto gave a big smile, thinking he won.

"Hn. Actually Naruto, the only thing you got was bigger mattresses. And they're worse than the other ones because they're covered in some crap left by other people," Neji said as he and Sasuke watched with a smirk as Naruto seemed to deflate and become grumpy.

Kiba laughed. "Oh, burn!"

Naruto pouted as the bus rode on.

**x.X.x**

"Two fives," a seventeen year old girl said as she cards on the pile, face down. Her shoulder length pink hair and jade green eyes made her different from the other girls in the bus.

"One six," said another seventeen year old girl with waist length blonde hair put in a high pony tail and crystal blue eyes while she laid down her cards.

The pink haired girl smirked. "BS," she said slowly.

"DAMN IT SAKURA! CAN'T YOU LET ME WIN ONE GAME?" the blonde haired girl threw her cards down.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Then where would I get my fun, Ino?"

Ino growled at her friend.

"Can you guys please stop fighting?" both heads turned to see their long blue haired, lavender eyed, seventeen year old friend.

"Hinata's right. It's getting annoying," an eighteen year old with brown hair that was styled in two buns on top of her head and chocolate brown eyes said.

The two girls looked at each other. "Nope!" they said at the same time.

"Because Tenten, our enjoyment would be taken away from us—" Sakura started.

"And then we would start whining and then you would get mad—" Ino continued.

"And whenever you're mad you start screaming really loudly," Ino and Sakura finished together and continued fighting.

Hinata and Tenten sweat dropped. "Okay that was creepy," Tenten muttered.

"Hey Tenten," said girl gave Hinata her attention. "Why did you decide to go home last week instead of this week? That fair's this week you could've stayed."

"Because then I got to ride the bus with my three favorite people!" Tenten smiled at Hinata.

Sakura and Ino stopped their bickering to listen to her answer. "Aw, group hug!" and the four friends came together for a hug.

"Well, it's not really a hug because Temari isn't here." Ino said. All of them got a little sad when they realized that their dirty blonde friend would be missing.

Sakura tried to make them happier. "But she wanted to spend time with Shikamaru. She wouldn't want us being depressed. Plus, I heard she was going to visit us."

Hearing this, the three girls brightened up.

"And, this will be the awesomest summer ever. We will make the best counselors and staff member. The campers are going to love us. And it's all because we are S," Sakura put her hand out.

"H," Hinata added hers on top.

"I!" Ino eagerly put hers in.

"T," Tenten's hand was on top.

"Goooooooo S.H.I.T.!" they yelled and pulled their hands back. The girls around them started to get quiet when Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had yelled.

"Maybe we should come up with something different?" Sakura suggested while the others nodded.

* * *

**That was the just an intro. Kinda give you guys an idea. The next one should be posted either tonight or tomorrow. Sorry about taking so long, I had to come up with something. And this came to me at camp! Note: I didn't make up S.H.I.T. thing, someone else did.**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	2. Day 1: Unpacking

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: The OOCs are the only think I own, -sigh-, which sucks…

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Tenten, what time is it?"** Sakura asked as they stepped out of the bus.

Tenten looked at her watch before replying, "1:30."

Ino grunted as she tried to get her luggage out of the bus's cargo hold. "So, we have (grunt) about an hour to (pant) find out our cabins and (grunt grunt) get set up (pant)?" Hinata went over to help her friend.

"Yep! So we better get moving." As soon as the bags were out, the girls walked over to the office to get all their information.

**x.X.x**

"I have cabin Kyuubi. And yes! Konohamaru's in my cabin!" Naruto said as he started to dance around.

"Great, just what we need. Two Naruto's in the same cabin. Who's your staff member?" Kiba asked as he looked down at his list.

Naruto moved his eyes to the top to find out only to be interrupted by a voice. "Hey Naruto, you're in my cabin!" the voice came from a boy at the age of eighteen. He had shaggy brown hair and black eyes. He was accompanied by a brick-red haired seventeen year old boy with light turquoise eyes and a tattoo on his forehead that was kanji for love. He had no eyebrows and black rings around his eyes.

"Kankuro!" Naruto ran up to them. "Gaara! Hehe, still haven't grown your eyebrows back huh?" Naruto asked with a sly smile

A vein popped on Gaara's forehead. "It's your fault I have no eyebrows."

"I told you not to stand close to me while I was playing with fire." Naruto then did a double take. "Hey, Kankuro, where's your face paint?" he asked.

Kankuro put his finger to his mouth. "Shh, I'm saving it for a special night." He whispered. Gaara smirked, knowing what the use was. "So, wanna head up to the cabin and unpack?"

Naruto nodded his head and yelled behind his shoulder, "Hey guys, I'm going with Kankuro to unpack. See ya!" then he and Kankuro ran as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast considering they had some heavy bags.

"Hn. Gaara!" said boy looked over at Neji. "We're in cabin Shukaku. Let's go," Gaara nodded and followed Neji.

"What's up foolish little brother?" Sasuke looked up from his list at the mention of the name only one person called him. A man who was about twenty-one walked up to Sasuke. He had long black hair that was put in a pony tail with some falling out. He eyes were a few shades lighter than Sasuke's.

"Hn. Itachi," Sasuke nodded to his older brother.

"You ready to go? I'm the staff member with you. We have cabin Sharingan."

"Sweet," Sasuke walked with his brother to their cabin.

Kiba looked around before realizing he was left with one last guy. The man had thick, bushy eyebrows, round black eyes, and shiny black bowl style hair. _'Oh, no. Nonononon. Not him. Please don't let him be my staffer. Not—"_

His thoughts were cut short when the man started talking. "Kiba! My friend!

Kiba sighed before answering, "Hi Lee."

"Together we are in Reverse Lotus. Come! Let us have a race. If I do not win, I shall do 1000 pushups!" and with that he took off.

"Man, this sucks! Does he even use contractions?" Kiba dragged his trunk after him.

**x.X.x**

"Noooo! I have Karin as a counselor in my cabin!" Tenten whined when she got her list. "Well, at least I can boss her around! And I got a good cabin. Byakugan _is_ a good cabin, right?"

Sakura nodded and looked down. "Hey! I got Moegi in my cabin! And I have Ino? Why are you in my cabin? You aren't a staffer."

"It's because they don't have enough girl staffers," Hinata said. "I'm in the place next to Tenten. You know, where the extra counselors sleep?"

"So Sakura, what cabin are we in?"

"Hmm…Cherry Blossom. Cool!" Sakura smiled as she walked away.

"You only like it because of your name," Ino said as she followed.

"So? Don't be jealous because my name means 'cherry blossom' and yours mans 'boar'!"

Ino gasped. "Take that ba—" their voices faded away.

Tenten turned to Hinata. "Do you wanna head up?" she asked.

Hinata nodded her head and grabbed her bags.

**x.X.x**

While the staffers and counselors make their beds and set everything up, let's take a look at the campers.

"I'm so excited! I heard this camp is amazing!" one girl said.

"Yeah, and I also heard that Sasuke and Itachi are going to be there!" this caused all the girls to squeal.

"I know for a fact that the girls there are totally hot!" a boy said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get in the pool!" replied another one.

"Pervert," the girls whispered to each other.

Three girls were talking amongst themselves.

"So, you're sure this camp is fun?" one of them asked. She was short and had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes that matched her tan skin.

"Positive Melly. I've been going here for three years!" another one said. She was also short with straight brown hair that reached a few inches from her shoulders, pale skin, and bluish grey eyes.

"Same, but instead of three years like M&M, I've been here for two," a different one said. Her hair brushed the middle of her shoulders. She had dark brown hair to her ears and brown hair with blonde highlights the rest of the way. Her bangs reached to her collarbone. She had hazel eyes and unlike the other two, she was tall for her age.

"And the three of us are going to be in the same cabin?" Melly was nervous, it was her first year at camp.

M&M tried to reassure her friend. "G-Lion and me were always in the same cabin."

G-Lion nodded. "And if we aren't, we can always ask to move us together."

"Okay, if you say so…"

"Now, how about I tell you about the counselors and staff? Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are brothers, one's staff, the other is a counselor. Sasuke's pretty hot, but Itachi is totally smexy! He has the most amazing hair and eyes."

While Melly looked really interested at what M&M was saying, G-Lion looked at the window, bored with what her friends were talking about.

* * *

**Okay, I know, that kinda sucked. But I was in a rush. I'm going to a friend's house and I wanted o post this up. **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"_Okay girls, we are on a mission! And our mission: TO HAVE AS MUCH FUN AS POSSIBLE!"_

_The girls screamed at Sakura._

"_Did someone say mission? This looks like a job for THE SHIRT NINJA!" then, Naruto jumped out from behind the door with a shirt tied around his head._

"_Naruto!" Sakura hit him over the head. "There's no such thing as ninjas anymore! Now take that off and go back to your cabin!"_

_As Naruto trudged out of the cabin he turned back around, "Beware!" and he ran out before Sakura could hurt him again._

"_Now, WHO'S READY FOR SOME FUN?" Ino shouted._

"_ME!" came the reply of the girls._

"_But we have to clean first!"Sakura said before anyone got excited._

"_Aw…"_

**There! See y'all people soon!**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	3. Day 1: Cabinmates and Dinner

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: The OOCs are the only things I own. The songs and Naruto belong to different people.

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Hello campers!** Welcome to cabin Cherry Blossom!" Ino said as she did a little dance.

The seven campers and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Uh, ignore my friend. How about we introduce ourselves, hm? My name's Sakura and this is Ino."

A girl with curly, light blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and hazel eyes smiled and said, "Hi! My name's Haley (English: hay field)! I like shopping and buying shoes and trying on clothes and looking at jewelry and—"

"Okay!" Sakura said, interrupting her. "What do you dislike?"

"Bugs," the girl made a face that said she clearly hated them.

"How about you?" Sakura pointed to a girl with dark brown eyes and black hair up in a messy bun.

"I'm Nia (African Swahili: purpose) and I have a brother named Neo. I like cooking and hate it when things are messy" she said.

"All right, how about you?" Ino looked to a girl who had brown hair that was put in a long braid and glasses that went over eyes. Both her eyes were gray, but about a quarter of the iris on both eyes were brown. **(1)** She carried an art pad with her and a pencil tucked behind her ear.

"My name's Alexa (Latin: defender). I enjoy sketching," she said in a meek voice.

"That's cool!" one girl said. She had straight black hair with bangs that almost covered her dark brown eyes. "My name is Hoshi (Japanese: star) and I also like to draw!" Alexa looked at Hoshi and smiled.

The six of them turned to three girls.

"My friends call me Melly! I like shopping and dogs! I hate getting my cloths dirty," she smiled.

"Hey, my name's M&M, or that's what my friends call me. I also like shopping and taking pictures. I think Brussels sprouts are gross," she winked.

"I'm called G-Lion. I enjoy reading, writing, playing video games, and soccer. I hate make up. Melly and M&M on the other hand love to put it on me," G-Lion said as she pushed some bangs away from her eyes.

"But the name sheet says—" G-Lion interrupted Ino. "Well that's not what we want to be called." Ino nodded her head and fixed the sheet.

Ino looked around, "Okay, so we have a few shoppers, some artists, a cook, and a tomboy?" Ino seemed unsure of what to say. G-Lion just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, now that that's outta the way we have something important to tell you," they got in close.

"Girls, we are on a mission! And our mission: TO HAVE AS MUCH FUN AS POSSIBLE!"

The girls screamed at Sakura.

"Did someone say mission? This looks like a job for THE SHIRT NINJA!" then, Naruto jumped out from behind the door with a shirt tied around his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura hit him over the head. "There's no such thing as ninjas anymore! Now take that off and go back to your cabin!"

As Naruto trudged out of the cabin he turned back around, "Beware!" and he ran out before Sakura could hurt him again.

"Now, WHO'S READY FOR SOME FUN?" Ino shouted.

"ME!" came the reply of the girls.

"But we have to clean first!"Sakura said before anyone got excited.

"Aw…" Sakura giggled as they got cleaning.

**x.X.x**

"Welcome to Camp Konoha! Were everyone has fun! I am the director of this camp, Tsunade. And this is my assistant, Shinzune," said a lady with light blonde hair that was styled in two pigtails. She had amber eyes and a small purple tattoo of a diamond on her forehead. To her right, there was a woman with short brown hair and black eyes carrying a pig. "And that's Tonton!"

"At Camp Konoha," Shinzune started, "we want you guys to have fun, but we also want you to follow your staffers and counselors. We would also like to ask that you try to avoid the use of cell phones. It takes away the camping experience."

Just then, a cell phone went off.

'_Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goo_—_'_

Tsunade glared at the culprit.

Naruto blushed as he picked up his cell phone. "Hello? ...Oh, hi mom. …No, I'm glad to hear from you, it's just, not the right time. …Yes mom, I packed my boxers. …Yes! They're clean!" giggles started as everyone laughed at Naruto. "M-mom, I-I have to go. …Yes. …Okay, okay, fine! …I-I I love you too mom. …Yeah, okay, bye." Tsunade held her palm out. Naruto sighed and gave her his phone, a blush still present on his face.

"Love the ringtone Naruto," Kiba said in between laughs. He was quieted by the sound of another phone.

'_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo_—_'_

Kiba blushed as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. He checked to see that he had an unread message. Before he could read it, Tsunade snatched it away.

Neji and Sasuke did a knuckle touch as the laughter grew louder.

"If there no more _interruptions_," Kiba and Naruto blushed. "I would also like to say that if you take medicine then please visit Kabuto. And keep an eye out for Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They also help around this camp and help me direct it! Now, let's all head down to the dining hall for dinner." And with that, the campers slowly walked out of the meeting building.

Itachi walked over to his brother and Neji. "Hey did you send Kiba that message?" he asked.

Both smirked and Itachi got his answer, "Sweet, man," Itachi game them both a high five before they all walked to the dining hall.

**x.X.x**

G-lion, Melly, and M&M all sat at a table with three other campers. A staff member smiled and introduced himself as Haku. He had straight, long and flowing, black hair that was just about to the length of his shoulder blades. Pale skin, brown eyes, and rather short completed his appearance.

Next to him was a counselor with red hair and the strangest style. On her right side, it was short and un-brushed; on the other side, however, it was long and straight. Eyes just a shade lighter than her hair were surrounded by brown glasses. She rudely introduced herself as Karin.

The three automatically knew that she would be bitchy.

"So, what are your names?" Haku asked. He smiled at the twin boys that sat at the table.

Both were blonde with short hair. One had green eyes and the other had blue. The one with blue eyes said "I'm Tom!"

The green eyed one said, "And I'm Tommy!" this caused everyone at the table to blink.

"M&M."

"Melly."

"G-Lion."

"Jada," a girl said. She had dark brown eyes that almost looked black, curly brown hair that reached a little below her shoulder blades, and a tan.

Haku elbowed Karin in the stomach. She rolled her eyes before asking everyone how long they've been going to camp.

The twins, Tom and Tommy, held up four fingers. "Wow, four years, that's great!" Haku said to the twins.

G-Lion said two years, M&M said three years, and Melly and Jada said this was their first year.

"Well, I know you'll like this camp, everyone always has a blast!" Haku then elbowed Karin again.

"Huh? Yeah, right, whatever." She said as their row was called. She stood up to get dinner and pushed past everyone to get to the front.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Did ya miss me over those few long months?" she asked with a pout that she thought was cute.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to talk to the person next to him.

"I know I missed you. It was so hard! I couldn't wait until camp so I could talk to you!"

The person next to Sasuke looked at Karin. "Please, you hate the outdoors. The only reason you became counselor was to get with Sasuke! And I can't believe Tsunade allowed it," Sakura muttered the last part under.

"Hello billboard brow. What are you doing talking to _my_ Sasuke-kun?" Karin sneered.

Sakura scowled before answering. "Yours? How about we ask Sasuke, hmm? Sasuke," said boy looked at Sakura, telling her he had his attention. "Do you belong to Karin?"

"Nope," he said simply.

Sakura looked at Karin. "And there you have it."

Karin stomped off back to the middle of the land to find her friends.

"Bitch," Tenten said under her breath. She had heard everything.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

_(1)_- That type of eye is called Heterochromia. It's when an ocular condition in which one iris is a different color from the other iris (complete heterochromia), or where the part of one iris is a different color from the remainder (partial heterochromia or sectoral heterochromia). **I sooooo looked that up! I don't even know how to say it! Haha!**

**NOTE: It's going to take me a little longer to update because I am going to the beach with Emily the rest of the week. So, the next chapter should be out in about a week.**

**AHH! SCHOOL'S ALMOST STARTING! NOOOOO! I HAVE LESS THAN A MONTH LEFT! –Sob-.**

_Preview of next chapter:_

"_I love playing soccer!" Sakura shouted as she chased after the ball, a few girl campers rushing after her._

_Hinata watched as the boys played basketball, waiting until it was time to switch._

_Sasuke watched in time to see Sakura make a perfect pass to G-Lion who scored against the other team's goalie._

_The girls did a high five as the team cheered. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and said, "Nice pass there."_

_Sakura smiled before running off to a girl who had gotten hurt._

_Karin saw the exchange and grew jealous. She tried to get the ball, however, she whiffed it and landed flat on her back._

_Tenten laughed. "Niiiice."_

**Vedremo I ragazzi in una settimana!**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	4. Day 1: SoccerBasketball and 1st Entry

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: The OOCs belong to me. Naruto is not mine. –Sob-

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**We're doing **_**what**_** today?"** Karin asked as she and Tenten lead their campers to the cabin.

Tenten sighed before answering, "For the last time Karin, we're playing soccer and basketball. Not that hard."

"Why do we even have to go outside? Can't everyone stay in their cabins and paint their nails?"

Tenten looked at Karin like she grew another head. "Um, this is called camp for a reason. To go outside, play, have fun. Duh."

"I still think we should paint nails," Karin then flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked to the front.

"Bitch," Tenten muttered under her breath.

**x.X.x**

Complete and utter chaos was on the soccer field. No, really, it was. Soccer balls were flying everywhere. Turns out, Tsunade decided to add four more balls. So, different soccer balls were on the field. A small one, a big one, a deflated one, a normal one, and one that looked like it was about to explode from too much air.

For some, it would be considered a punishment, torture if you will.

For others, like Tenten and Sakura, it was _awesome_!

"I love playing soccer!" Sakura shouted as she chased after the little ball, a few girl campers rushing after her.

Hinata watched as the boys played basketball, waiting until it was time to switch.

Sasuke watched in time to see Sakura make a perfect pass to G-Lion who scored against the other team's goalie.

The girls did a high five as the team cheered. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and said, "Nice pass there."

Sakura smiled before running off to a girl who had gotten hurt.

Karin saw the exchange and grew jealous. She tried to get one of the balls, however, she whiffed it and landed flat on her back.

Tenten laughed. "Niiiice."

Karin glared before whipping the grass out of her hair.

Tenten rushed after the normal ball. She ran towards the other team's midfield and did a step over. **(**You step over the ball with your left foot, bend at the knee, and move your left shoulder, giving the impression that you're going to the left. While the other person moves left, you quickly kick the ball with your right foot to the right and take off.**)** Tenten then did the inside-out trick around another midfielder. **(**As you are approaching the defender use the outside of your right foot to push it to the right then, casually just use the inside of your right foot to take it to the left.**)** She passed it to Jada who continued to run to the defense.

As Sakura passed Tenten, she stuck her hand out to high five the brunette. Tenten smirked and walked over to Melly and M&M.

"Hey, why aren't you guys playing?" she asked as she sat down with them.

The two girls looked at G-Lion before answering "We aren't good at soccer."

"Or sports for that matter," M&M said as she looked at the basketball court, the guys passing and dribbling the ball up and down.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try. And besides, it's all for fun. No one's going to get mad at you if you lose." She stuck her hand out to help them up.

Both girls reluctantly got up and walked to the field.

After a few more minutes of playing, a whistle blew making everyone freeze.

All eyes turned to Tsunade. "Alright, it's time to switch. Boys on the field, girls on the court. Same teams."

While the switched Naruto placed something in Hinata's hand.

"Meet me there?" he whispered.

"Always," she smiled and walked to Ino.

Ino watched the exchange. "What was that, Hinata?"

The girl blushed before stuttering, "N-nothing Ino-chan."

Ino smirked knowingly. "Yeah, suuuure."

**x.X.x**

After 20 minutes of guys scoring goals, girls shooting baskets, and Karin failing at doing anything _remotely_ close to cool, the campers, staffers, and counselors walked to the old director's cabin.

The room was big, with a wooden floor and an old, flat rug. The rug was large enough to fit all the campers. The counselors and staff sat on benches that were added. In the front of the room, where a desk might have been, there was a stage. On the stage stood Tsunade, arms crossed waiting for everyone to quite down.

"Alright campers, you're going to go to your cabin with your staffer and counselor and wait further instructions. Also, you will be assigned to a group for morning activity which you chose before you went to your cabin. Tomorrow afternoon, after lunch, all of us are going to go on a hike. That's all. Now I wonder where Shizune hid my sake," she muttered the last sentence under her breath as everyone exited the building.

**x.X.x**

Tenten watched Ino and Sakura walk their campers to the cabin. The boys went in another direction where the boys' cabins were located.

Karin walked over with six girls in tow. Two were twins. They both had light brown hair that was pulled in pony tails. Both had brown eyes. The only difference between them was that one had a yellow streak in her hair. The one with the streak in her hair was named Kate; the other, Katie. Weird, she knows.

Another girl had red hair in a bob cut with bright blue eyes. Her name was Shannon (Irish: old) and she was talking to an African-American with black hair with bangs that swept over her left eye and curly that went to the middle of her back. Her name was Kia (African: hill).

Two other girls were walking and talking. Both wore their hair in French braids. One had strawberry blonde hair, the other had wheat blonde hair. The first girl had hazel eyes and her name was Eva (Greek: life). The other had grey eyes and her name was Guinevere.

As the group made walked to the cabin, Karin was bitching to Tenten about the soccer and basketball game.

"I can't believe we had to play that. It was a complete waste of my time. Plus, I got this grass stain and these are my favorite shorts," Karin rambled as Tenten looked at her shorts.

Booty shorts. They were booty shorts. Tenten sighed at her luck.

When the girls got the cabin, Karin yelled, "I got first shower!"

"Karin, you know that the girls are supposed to get the shower first," Tenten said as a few campers got their towels, shampoo, and soap. "Plus, it'll take you thirty minutes while these girls will only take fifteen. They get it first." Karin glared but stayed quite anyway.

After a few minutes, she decided to talk again. "I can't believe Sakura. She is such a show off. And a total bitch. I can nawt believe her. She is such—"

"Karin, I suggest you shut the crap up before I cut off all your hair, make you eat it and slowly, but painfully, stick knifes in your pressure points. And yes I know where they are located thanks to Neji and Hinata's training. So, put a sock in it before I make you." Tenten glared evilly at the girl making her whimper.

The campers that witnessed it all smiled, thanking the heavens that Tenten was their staffer.

**x.X.x**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was interesting. Sasuke and Sakura talked in the line at lunch when Karin came up to them. She was being a whore, but she left them alone. Then, during the soccer/basketball game, she kept falling and getting hurt. Serves her right._

_Tenten and Sakura are amazing at soccer, while Hinata seems to be pretty good at basketball. Ino wasn't too good at either sport, but she tried. Poor girl._

_Hinata and Naruto had a little meeting after Tsunade's talk. I tried to follow them, but my counselor called me. I wonder what they did._

_I found out Kiba is stuck with a freak named Lee. I've seen the way he looks, one word: creepy. I tried to warn him to sign up sooner, but did he listen to me? Noooo. Whatever, he's learned his lesson._

_Tenten's stuck with Karin and she's in the first cabin. Neji's in the last cabin with the boys, so they're pretty far away which totally sucks, they were supposed to see it each other a lot. But I saw her sneak looks at Neji during the soccer/basketball game when she thought no one was looking. I was looking. And I saw Neji smirk when Tenten did the bicycle kick._

_I also saw Kiba make Ino laugh when they were waiting in line at lunch. I think he has the hots for her. Big time by the way his eyes crinkled when she laughed. Man, I know him to well._

_I also saw Sasuke's eyes soften when he looked at Sakura. He's got it bad if they softened that much. I think Itachi noticed too when he was referring the basketball game. Sasuke really needs to work on hiding his emotions better if he doesn't want anyone to know._

_Speaking of Itachi, I saw a group of girls fawning over again. Poor, poor Itachi. Why was he cursed with such sexy looks? Ah, well, you win some you lose some._

_I have to go, its lights out now. I want to be ready for the hiking tomorrow. That's gonna be a blast._

_From,_

_Me

* * *

_

**Fourth chapter people! Yay! Can y'all guess who the writer is? Try.**

**Sorry it took a little longer than normal. When I was at the beach, I got major sun poisoning/sickness and my shoulder was peeling. I could barely lift it up it stung so much.**

**Do any of you watch/read Shugo Chara? Can you **_**believe**_** that Ikuto has to go! He's supposed to stay! He and Amu are meant to be! She can just drop Tadase for him! Pluse Yoru is so cute! I LOVE HIM! But why Ikuto? WHY MUST YOU LEAVE HER? NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Okay, I'm done moaning in despair.**

**NOTE:**** School starts the 11****th**** for me, so I might not be able to update as much. The first few weeks should be easy (knock on wood) so I just might be able to get in a few. Let's hope so…**

**Leave a review! Makes me all happy inside! And when I get happy inside, I get all smiley and I just want to hug everyone!**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	5. Day 2: Yes, We're Going Hiking

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: The OOCs belong to me. Naruto is not mine. –Sob-

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The sound of a ringing bell woke everyone in the camp.** Well, that and Naruto's yelling.

"LET'S GET UP EVERYONE!" He screamed loudly.

"Naruto!" Kankuro yelled back as he wacked the blonde. "It's too early for screaming!"

Naruto sulked as the boys in his cabin started to wake up.

A snicker came from a boy with dark brown hair that look similar to Naruto's but stuck out on the left. He has black eyes and tried a green scarf around his neck. "Nice going Boss," he snickered more.

Naruto fumed. "Shut up Konohamaru!"

"What if I don't want to shut up? What are you going to do about it?" he yelled back.

Kankuro interrupted. "And it's too early for fighting." Naruto and Konohamaru huffed and started getting dressed. Kankuro rubbed his head and muttered, "This is going to be a looong week." He sighed and pulled his pants up

**x.X.x**

"We're going on a hike! We're going on a hike!" Sakura and Ino sang as their girls woke up.

Nia opened her eyes and asked, "Is everyone going?"

Ino shook her head. "Yes, cabins will be going at different times."

"When's ours?" asked M&M.

Sakura replied automatically, "About half an hour after lunch. So, eat up!"

Sakura and Ino smiled as a few of the girls groaned.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad!"

"Yes it is!" Haley complained. "There's going to be bugs. I _hate_ bugs," she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Actually," Alexa meekly respond, "If you put on a lot of bug spray, you should be fine."

"And," Hoshi added, "There's going to be so many things to sketch! All the trees, the birds—" she trailed off and started to get a dreamy look on her face. Alexa nodded slowly, thinking of the possibilities.

"Hey!" they turned to Melly. "G-Lion still hasn't woken up yet."

It was indeed true. G-Lion was sound asleep with drool coming out of her mouth. She was sprawled all over her bed with a foot hanging off. Oddly enough, it reminded Ino and Sakura of Naruto.

Ino thought of an idea. She ran to the bathroom and took out a cup from one of the cabinets. She filled it with cold water and ran back to G-Lion's bed. She lifted three fingers, and slowly put her ring finger down, then her middle, and then her pointer. Ino splashed the water on G-Lion's face.

G-Lion jolted upright and spit the water out that landed in her mouth. Unfortunately, Ino, who was still right in front of her face, got splashed with the water as well.

Sakura and the other cabin members cried out in laughter at the two soaking wet girls.

**x.X.x**

"Okay!" everyone turned to look at Tsunade. "Ready for the hikes?" People screamed and clapped. "The older kids will be going on a 2-3 mile hike. Cabins Byakugan and Kyuubi will be going on their hike right after breakfast." The cabin members cheered. "Next, after lunch will be Cherry Blossom and Sharingan." Those cabin members cheered. "Then, about an hour after those two, Shukaku and Reverse Lotus will go." Those members cheered. "The younger cabins will be going on a small, half mile hike around the camp. Half will go after breakfast and the other half will go after lunch."

Everyone nodded their heads and continued to eat their breakfast. Well, everyone except Karin.

"Why does Sakura get to go with Sasuke? _I'm_ his true love. _I_ should be going with him. Why would that—" Tenten just looked up and thought to herself, _'Dear God save.'_ Everyone at the table groaned.

"Water bottle?"

"Check."

"Backpack?"

"Check."

"Extra clothes?"

"Check."

"Good hiking shoes?"

"Check."

"Energy bars?"

"Check."

Kankuro set his clipboard down. "Excellent! We need to make sure we have everything. This is the first year they're letting twelve-year-olds go on the bigger hike. Can't let all that hard work of protesting down, are we?" Kankuro's cabin members clapped. "Awesome! So, let's. Get. MOVING!"

The boys walked out of the cabin in order and met up with Tenten's cabin.

"Hey, Tenten," said girl looked to Naruto. "Why is Neji here?"

Tenten smiled an answered, "Oh, because they needed an extra staff member to watch everyone. He's doing this hike and the next one."

"No fair! I wanna do both!" Naruto complained and put on his 'innocent-hurt-puppy-dog' look.

Tenten giggled. "I'm sorry Naruto, but that puppy-dog look my work on Hinata but not me." Naruto huffed and walked away.

* * *

**I know it's short! I was hoping it would be longer. Not exactly what I wanted for my "I'm alive, no worries people" come back.**

**REASON'S WHY IT'S LATE:**

'_**The rain comes down for 40 days and 40 nights!' '2 WEEKS!' (1) 'Pigs are flying!' (2) 'Why poetry, I hate it!' (3) 'Study study study!' (4) 'She's not herself at all!' (5) 'He's already taken' 'I'll be going to your marriage for you, not him. I'll smile at you but glare at him.' (6) 'You promise not to forget me?' 'She's going back to California.' (7) 'Flying monkeys SUCK!' (8)**_

(1)- So…much…new flooring, new walls, new everything!

(2)- My class room has about 27 students. About 18 were out because of swine flu; the most in our _entire_ school's history!

(3)- A lot of poetry assignments.

(4)- SSAT (think I did well!)

(5)- A friend is not being herself…

(6)- Boy troubles. He was taken, and my friend deserves better than her current boyfriend.

(7)- One of my best friends seems like she's forgetting me at school. And she's moving back to California after this year. –Sigh-

(8)- Drama play, you don't wanna know.

**Plus, I've had this terrible cough Ugghhhh.**

**Note: I mean no offense to "Welcome to Camp Konoha" I read it and it's really good. I was just mad at the "critic" who thought they knew everything. Hehe, sorry, I should have cleared that up sooner. My bad.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! 'We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**_

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	6. AN: TROUBLE! Crap,,,

Computer's broken. It'll be fixed soon. Just give me a week or two.

LATERS!

Love,

GIANNA


	7. Day 2: The First Hike of the Day

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_:SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**Hey, G-Lion?"** Sakura asked as the cabin got ready for the morning activities.

"Yeah?" she looked up from tying her shoes

"Um, where are Melly and M&M?" Sakura questions nervously as she looked around the cabin. "They're usually with you."

G-Lion shrugged, "I think I heard them say something about hitchhiking a cab ride to Vegas and gamble their troubles away."

Sakura and everyone else looked shocked. "What troubles to you guys have?" Ino yelled.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me all these questions? I just go with the flow," and with that, G-Lion "flowed" out the door.

**x.X.x**

"So, Neji," said boy turned his head to look at Tenten. "What's your cabin like?"

"Hn, very quite. The boys listen to Gaara and keep the cabin very clean," he said casually.

"Whaaaaa-! Damn, my cabin's a mess!" she said with a sweat drop.

"Hn," Neji smirked, "that's because you have Karin."

Tenten giggled, "True."

"Hey guys!" the two turned their heads to Naruto. "Quit your flirting a walk faster! You're dragging behind!"

Tenten blushed while Neji coughed, trying to hide his discomfort while everyone looked at them. "N-Naruto, we weren't flirting.

"It looked like flirting to me," Karin muttered under her breath.

We were simply talking about—"

"Potato flavored ice-cream!**(1)**" Tenten said with a smile.

The others shrugged while Neji looked over at Tenten. "Potato flavored ice-cream? Really?"

"Sorry, there was pressure!"

"Hn. Oh, and by the way," He moved his mouth close to her ear. "That shirt looks good on you," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the front of the group.

Tenten was in shock before she looked down at her shirt. It was covered in sweat, causing it to stick to her developed body even more. "N-Neji!"

**x.X.x**

"Ouch! Quit pushing!" a camper yelled.

"Who's pushing? What's with all the pushing?" Ino yelled.

Kiba snickered; Gaara whacked him upside the head, "No laughing. You'll encourage them."

Hoshi looked toward the trail, "When are they coming back?" she asked with impatience as she turned to Sakura.

She, in turn, looked at Sasuke. The boy shrugged. "I guess they'll get here when they get here."

Hoshi sulked, "I _hate_ that answer."

"_Cause this is thriller; thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_!" the three stared at Kiba. The boy shrugged and replied, "Eh, can't beat the classics."

"That was so random." Hoshi said with a confused look on her face as Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Look! I see our fellow campers coming! Oh, do the not look so youthful and full of youth and fire?" Lee yelled. "We must be youthful like them! We must prove our youth!" His eyes blazed fire as he stared intently at the oncoming campers.

"Uh, yeah, okay," everyone proceeded to take five steps away from Lee.

"Ah!" they all heard a scream from the group walking.

"What is it?" a distant voice asked.

"A-a-a b-b-b-b-BEEEEEE!" the campers were starting to freak out while the staff and counselors tried to calm them down.

After a few frustrating moments, Naruto yelled, "Everyone, FREEZE!" they all stood frozen.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "Now just back a way slowly," step by step they all backed away. "Now, RUN!" and he took off running to the safety of the camp with the others following.

"That's not the right way to do it Naruto!" Tenten yelled in despair as they walked to the other group.

However, Sakura and Ino noticed that she and Neji walked a little bit closer, their hands barley brushing each other's.

The two turned their attention back on their campers; it wasn't a pretty site. They were were having a spaz attack.

"Bees? I hate bees!"

"I'm allergic!"

"Well, _I'm_ allergic to pain!"

"I hate nature!"

"Can we skip the hike?"

When walking past Gaara, Kankuro patted him on the back and said, "Have fun little brother."

* * *

**Uh…hi?**

**Yes, Thriller, who doesn't love a classic? I mean really!**

**So, my "hours" on the computer are limited…onw hour a day. However long I want on the weekends. BUT! I get out of school an hour earlier than my parents so I can be on for ****TWO**** hours! WIN! ^_^ **

**(1)-There is potato flavored ice-cream in Idaho! I should know, I did a report about Idaho back in fifth grade. **

**Hee.**

Preview (Sorry, forgot the last chapter, it'll be longer because of that mistake!):

"_Crap!"_

"_Ino! No swearing in front of the children!" Sakura yelled back at Ino._

"_But I stepped in mud! MUD! How is that possible? It hasn't rained in over two weeks!" Ino sulked. "Man, Hinata is so lucky. She gets to miss the hike. I wish I was an extra consoler." She then proceeded to mutter incoherent words under her breath._

_Sakura giggled while Sasuke looked at her._

'_Hm, you know, she's really cool. Nice, pretty, gentle, strong, everything I like about a girl—damn I have _got_ to stop talking to myself in my head. I must look crazy.'_

"_Sasuke! This is boring! Let's do something fun!" Nia companied._

_Sasuke thought for a moment before saying, "Hn. Go annoy Itachi. He'll do something with you if you bug him enough._

_All of the girls bounded over to the eldest Uchiha. Itachi glared at his younger brother while Sasuke smirked._

_Win._

**-Jazz hands- Taaadaaa! Get ready! I hope to have "Cinderella" updated by next week, maybe sooner!**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	8. Day 2: The Hidden Lake

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"****Crap!"**

"Ino! No swearing in front of the children!" Sakura yelled back at Ino.

"But I stepped in mud! MUD! How is that possible? It hasn't rained in over two weeks!" Ino sulked. "Man, Hinata is so lucky. She gets to miss the hike. I wish I was an extra consoler." She then proceeded to mutter incoherent words under her breath.

Sakura giggled while Sasuke looked at her.

'Hm, you know, she's really cool. Nice, pretty, gentle, strong, everything I like about a girl—damn I have got to stop talking to myself in my head. I must look crazy.'

"Sasuke! This is boring! Let's do something fun!" Nia companied.

Sasuke thought for a moment before saying, "Hn. Go annoy Itachi. He'll do something with you if you bug him enough."

All of the girls bounded over to the eldest Uchiha. Itachi glared at his younger brother while Sasuke smirked.

Win.

"Alexa! Look at this!" Hoshi said as she pointed at a nest full of small birds. "This would be so awesome to sketch!" both girls started sitting down until Sakura got their attention. "Sorry girls, you need to keep up with the rest of the group," she said as she shook her head.

"Besides," Itachi said, "there's going to be something even better."

The entire group looked confused. "What do you mean, Itachi?" Ino asked.

All the Uchiha did was smirk at his younger brother.

**x.X.x**

The group trudged on for a while. For some reason, it seemed like they were walking more than 2-3 miles. They seemed to have walked off the dirt trail. Instead of the little gravel, they walked over tree roots, avoiding rocks and stray branches. It seemed almost as if they were going higher. The air became a bit chilly when a wind blew every so often.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as said boy turned his head toward her. "Where are we going?"

She, too, received only a smirk.

**x.X.x**

After what seemed like hours, Itachi and Sasuke stopped, causing the others to slow.

"As most of you noticed, we walked more than the necessary miles—" Itachi was interrupted by Ino. "Well, _duh_. I probably lost about ten pounds from all that walking!"

The man glared at her before continuing. "But, this should all be worth It." and with that, the two brothers pushed back the leaves of a few trees that were hanging down to show what was behind it.

A collective gasp came from the group.

A lake lay hidden behind the thick vegetation. The water was a crystal blue that was clear enough it was possible to see the fish swimming below. A few smooth, round rocks were sprinkled at the edge where the water met the land. To the left, a waterfall, about seven or eight feet high, was surrounded by much smaller waterfalls that created a serene atmosphere. Lush green trees bordered the lake. The hikers were unable to move for a few moments; all of them etched the picture into their minds

Tentatively, as if afraid they would break the calmness, the campers walked to the rim of land.

Nia stepped her sandaled foot into the water. Everyone exploded.

Some campers went to play on the rocks; others took of their shirts, shorts, and shoes revealing the bathing suits underneath. Alexa and Hoshi immediately sat down and started sketching.

"This is beautiful!" Ino said in amazement as she went to join those in the water. Itachi went to Alexa and Hoshi, keeping an eye out for the campers on the rocks.

"It's picture perfect," Alexa said.

Hoshi nodded, "It's like something you'd see in a movie!"

Sakura was about to follow Ino when an arm pulled her to another direction. "C'mon," Sasuke said as he walked toward the right.

Sakura took one more look at the sight before trailing behind the dark haired boy.

**x.X.x**

Unlike before, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be going down. The air became damp and rocks started forming walls on both sides of the counselors. And this time, Sakura's eyes were closed.

"Sasuke? Where are we going here?" she asked nervously.

Sasuke turned to her and said, "Just trust me." The pink haired girl nodded, putting all her trust in the man before her.

**x.X.x**

After a few more minutes, Sasuke told her to open her eyes. The spectacle before her was just as surprising as the last.

Rocks glistened and formed a wall around the area. An opening in the rocky ceiling allowed sunlight to shine on pristine blue-green waters that rested there. Sasuke had taken her to an underground lake.

Taking off her shoes, Sakura put dipped her feet into the water at the edge. "S-Sasuke, this is beautiful," she said as she turned to him. "Where did you find this?"

Sasuke shrugged before saying. "My father found it. He was a camper here for years; he brought my mother here after they met. It's where they had their first kissed; it also became the place where he would propose. Later, he brought my brother and me. Every year we come and visit. It's the only place where we can think."

Sakura nodded. "But the other campers know where it is."

The man next to her shook his head. "They weren't paying attention. They were too busy complaining to pay attention."

Sakura giggled before taking Sasuke's hand in her's. "Thanks for showing me," she said with a smile.

He smirked before he splashed her with the water.

**x.X.x**

"That was amazing!" a camper said excitedly.

Another nodded "I loved looking at the fish!"

"I liked climbing on the rocks!" said a different camper.

"Alexa and I got some _great_ drawings of it!" Hoshi said with a smile.

"So," Sakura turned to see Ino looking at her with a devious smile on her face. "I noticed you and Sasuke were…MIA. Any reason?"

Sakura blushed. "No, why would you think that?"

"Ohhh, did something happen?"

The blushed seemed to redden. "No!"

Ino got excited. "Something _did_ happen! What is it? Did express his undying love for you and you both shared a wonderful kiss followed by passionate love making—"

A slap to the back of her head shut the blonde up. "Ino! Quick it! Nothing happened. He only showed me something. There was no declaration of live, no kissing, and defiantly no sex!"

"But you wish there was."

"A kiss. I wish there was a kiss. Nothing else."

The blonde girl pouted at her friend.

"But you still wish something happened."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?"

* * *

**THE LINKS FOR THE LAKE AND UNDERGROUND LAKE WILL BE ON MY PROFILE! (There are a few links because I combined the looks of different lakes.)**

**Wow, lots of links, huh?**

**So, here's the chapter! Did y'all like it? I hope you did. I think it's pretty good for a day's work! Hopefully, I can get a bit more romance soon…**

**That's it for now!**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	9. Day 2: Relaxing and 2nd Entry

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**Holy **_**shit**_**!** I wished my dream guy would take me to an underground cave where his father proposed to his mother! I mean," Tenten whistled low, "if that doesn't say _'I love you'_ than nothing does."

"It would be very romantic," Hinata agreed with a nod.

"Especially with a hot guy!"

Ino, adding her two cents in, said, "He's not just hot. Oh, no. He's supermega_foxy_hot!" She received weird looks from the four girls. "It's even better than just plain, old hot."

"Um, okay. Well then, do you think there might be a chance? This is _Sasuke Uchiha_ we're talking about here. Not Naruto. No offense Hinata," Sakura added at the thought of her shier friend.

The girl just smiled. "It's okay Sakura, he can be a bit dense at times. I ju—" she was interrupted by the scream from Ino. "Spider!"

"Where?" questioned Tenten.

With jumpy glances she replied in a nervous voice, "It's here somewhere. I-I-I can't find it."

"OMG, it's on your hand!" Sakura yelled pointing to the blonde's hand.

Flinging her hand around, Ino started shrieking. "AH!" However, her screeches came to a stop when laughter reached her ears.

"Kidding!" Sakura ducked in time to miss the pillow that was flying toward her head.

**x.X.x**

"And I'm going fling, flong, and laughing like there ain't no tomorrow! And that, my friends, is what happens when you're heavy and tubing. It takes a long time to stop," G-Lion said with a satisfied smile.

Kiba and Naruto howled with laughter. Naruto gave her a hard pat on the back. "I like you G-Lion! You're funny as shit!" he complemented.

She gave a weak smile and rubbed her back, "Gee, thanks."

"Yo! G-Lion!" said girl looked toward the hill to see Tenten waving at her. "Sakura said to head over to dinner with Naruto and Kiba's group, okay? The girls need to get ready for the," she rolled her eyes at this, "cute boys that await them."

Yells such as "You don't need to say that!" "Yes, let's yell it to the whole world why don't you?" and "I think you need to scream louder; New Zealand didn't hear you!" the brunette snickered before heading back toward her own cabin.

"Onward, toward food!" Kiba said as all the campers in both his and Naruto's cabin stood up. "March!"

G-Lion giggled before asking Naruto, "Does he always do this?"

"Yep!" he said popping the 'p'. "You should see him and Kankuro. It's hysterical!"

**x.X.x**

"So, how was everyone's hike?" Tsunade asked. She was responded with cheers from all age levels. "And what about the food? How's that?" more cheers. "Excellent! Tomorrow we're going swimming! The younger kids will swim in the pool and the older kids in the lake. After that, we'll be going to The Oven!" everyone erupted with happiness.

Everyone except Karin.

"The _what_?" she asked the kid ext to her.

The kid, who looked to be about eight or nine, looked at her strangely. "It's a big, grassy field. We call it The Oven because it's so hot. There's a smaller version called The Microwave. How did you become a counselor?" he asked

**x.X.x**

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day has gone by._

_The hiking was loads of fun. Cousin Kiba had a great time; until a bird pooped on his shoulder…_

_Tenten and Neji were together in the group. Walking back, I saw the way their hands brushed against the others. I also over heard the conversation that happened beforehand. _Oh là là_._

_Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have disappeared when it was the older kids' hike. Hmm, whatever did they do? -Sarcasm-_

_Hinata and Naruto have yet to get any alone time whatsoever. But not to worry! I have a plan. Let's just hope swimming goes the way I need it to._

_I hear there's going to be a surprise visit tomorrow. Wonder who they are._

_Guess you want to know about Karin, huh? One word: Bee-yatch!_

_Crappers, lights out! They do these things too early! Oh well, at least everything for tomorrow is set up. I hope…_

_Love,_

_Me_

_P.S. - Ouch! A bug just bit me! -Sigh-. Nature, she is a cruel, cruel mistress. _

…

_Shakespeare's starting to get to me.

* * *

_

**I did this all in one night. I had to edit things from the last few chapters because life can be a bitch and decided to bitch to me. So, I'm sorry for the mistakes. I'll fix 'em in the morning.**

**-Yawn-**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	10. Day 3: Attack of the Evil Spider of DOOM

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"**Don't you just love this clean, summer air?"** Nia said as she threw her arms out and spun around, breathing in the unpolluted air.

Haley shuddered. "No. I hate summer. That's when the bugs come out."

Nia's shoulders slumped as she stopped her spinning. Jada walked to the depressed girl. "It's okay Nia, I love summer!" both girls smiled.

Hinata watched as the campers interacted with each other.

Shannon and Kia talked about their spring break. Eva and Guinevere were talking about the break up between Selena Gomez and Taylor Lautner. Alexa and Hoshi were comparing sketches and discussing about different art work. G-Lion seemed to be keeping Kiba and Kankuro entertained, she could tell from the howls of laughter that escaped each mouth. Karin was holding her cell phone over her head, trying to get service.

Tenten walked over to Hinata. "How long do you think until she figures out there's no cell service up here?" Hinata asked.

Smirking as the girl started climbing a tree, Tenten said, "I give her ten minutes. Even she can't be that stupid not to realize."

Both girls snickered as Karin misjudged the distance between two branches and lost her footing. Wrapping her arms and legs around the trunk, she slid about half a foot before slowly continuing her expedition up the tree. "You have to admit, the girl's got determination."

"Guess look!" everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the camper that whispered loudly for their attention. "A deer!"

What the boy said was true. Standing there, a deer, a doe to be more exact, was grazing at a small patch of grass. A silent 'aw' went through the girls as a reddish brown fawn stepped out behind its mother. It lay down and closed its big black eyes.

Quickly, Hoshi and Alexa's hands danced along their sketch pads as they started drawing the scene before them.

The only sound in the small clearing was the chewing of the doe and the light brush of pencil across paper. Even Karin stopped climbing the tree to watch.

Suddenly, a rustle was heard. A light brown buck stepped out of a nearby bush and walked toward the other two animals. It nuzzled the fawn's back and joined the doe, softly chewing the green grass.

Everyone from the counselors and two staff members to the nine year old boy standing a few feet away from Nia knew that this event didn't happen every day.

The two artists, Hoshi and Alexa, quickly added the new deer to their drawings, looking up every once in a while to capture the picture as perfectly as they could.

'Snap!'

The slight noise caused the animals to whip their heads up in the direction of the sound; the campers' heads following. With silent speed, the deer ran away from the group in a flash.

Hinata sighed and turned to her right where Naruto emerged, scratching his head sheepishly. "Hey guys! I've been looking everywhere for you! Tsunade's going to introduce the 'special' visitors. We need to go—" he stopped when he noticed the slight glared he got form everyone minus Hinata. "What?"

Shaking their heads at him, the all slowly walked out of the clearing and to the ODH (Old Dining Hall).

Hinata walked with Naruto, "Did I do something Hinata-chan?"

Said girl lifted her head up at the sky. "No Naruto-kun, we were just looking at nature. Just nature."

**x.X.x**

"Those poor deer," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Well, deer use to eat pinecones off of trees, and now they're knocking on Mexicans doors eating beans and tortillas; it's all because their homes are disappearing! I mean, just think about it. They're coming back from their vacations or whatever and they see their house is gone! They must be thinking 'Huh, these cars look kinda funny. Now where's my pine tree?'" **(A/N: I mean no disrespect to Mexicans! A really good friend of mine is Mexican and she's the funniest girl you will ever meet.)**

The group turned to stare at her, "What?"

"Oh Haley, you sure are something."

"Good morning campers! You ready to swim today?" cheers erupted as Tsunade walked into the ODH. "Glad to hear it! After breakfast, we'll have Cabin Clean Up," groans were heard from _everyone_. Tsunade laughed before continuing. "Then we'll morning activities. After that lunch where we'll announce who won Cabin Clean for the day and then swim! How does that sound?" the campers clapped. "Before we head to the Dining Hall, I'd like you to meet two guests. These guys will help you prepare for the performance for the parents Saturday. They each specialize in some form of art. Please welcome, my friends, Jiraiya and Orochimaru!" Tsunade waved both arms out.

A white-skinned man with back-length black hair stepped though from the right hand door. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, a reference to his snake-like nature.

Another tall man stepped through the left side door. He had extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail. He also has red lines that run from his black eyes.

Catching sight of the teenage girls in the room, the white haired man slicked his hair back and struck a pose. "Hello ladies," the man winked an eye at the girls in the back.

"Jiraiya!" he was punched causing him to follow over. Tsunade stood over him, her fist raised and her face red. "What did I tell you about hitting on the campers and staff members?"

"Wha-what if I was hitting on the counselors?" he asked.

"Them, too!" the woman stepped on Jiraiya's back, emitting a squeak of pain from him.

"Ne, Tsunade, you're such a mean person.

She ignored him and continued on with her talk. "The pervert on the ground is a famous author of certain _books_," the teens and adults who knew what she was talking about, winced. "He will be able to help those in the drama groups and side stage. Orochimaru" she moved her hand to the black haired man with a smirk on his face at the demise of his friend. "He owns a recording studio and a dance studio. He will be able to help the choir groups as well as the dance groups. Comedy group," those belonging to the group looked up, "you'll be visited by both. Okay," she clapped her hands. "Time to eat!"

**x.X.x**

"Christopher Columbus did NOT need directions and neither do I!" a ponytailed teen yelled. He had an irritated look on his face. His fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail (resembling a pineapple), narrow brown eyes, and wore hoop earrings

"Christopher Columbus also ended up in the wrong country!" another teen yelled in the passenger seat, screamed back. She had dark green eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. "What he thought was India was really the Bahamas! Pull over and get some damn directions!"

The man sighed but pulled over nonetheless at a gas station.

**x.X.x**

"Where's G-Lion and Nia?" Ino asked as she watched the girls in her cabin do their respective chores. "They should have been back with the bucket by now? We need to start mopping up the bathroom."

The screen door snapped shut with force as G-Lion and Nia walking laughing.

"What's so funny?" the ever curious Alexa asked.

"There was a lot of dirt and mud on the way to the storage closet." Nia pointed to G-Lion. "She had a tan line. Until I washed it away." This caused more giggles to erupt from the two girls.

"Ahh! A spider!" Haley screamed. She and Ino jumped on the bed together. Ino yelling about "Not again!"

"I'll kill it!" Hoshi offered. She picked up her tennis shoe and was about to smack it when Haley grabbed it from her.

"No! Don't kill it! It has a family!" suddenly the spider moved toward Haley. "KILL IT KILL IT! IT'S COMING TOWARDS ME!"

"The spider's more scared then you are," Nia said.

Ino shot her a quick look. "Oh really? And did it tell you that?"

Alexa tried to reassure the two girls. "Don't worry the spider is smaller than you."

"So is a grenade," G-Lion replied as she stepped on her bed.

Haley looked toward the ground and said "Shit, where did that spider go? I am NOT sleeping in here tonight."

"Man!" G-Lion groaned. "Now I'll feel like a victim in my own bed!"

"Unless that spider paid 44279¥ ($500) it CANNOT stay in this cabin," Ino said crossing her arms.

"I'm getting paranoid," Haley said, still unsure. "I still can't find it! Get Sakura!"

"Sakura!" Nia yelled "There's a spider in the cabin.

"So kill it!" Sakura yelled from outside, getting water and cleaning off the leaved from the mop.

"It's really big," Nia's eyes were a little wide.

"Nice spider; good spider. Let me pet you with my shoe." Without warning, Hoshi slammed her shoe down on the arachnid with a warrior like yell. She lifted up her shoe to see the remains of the spider. "Got it!" she yelled happily.

"I hope it didn't leave a spider web. I go all psycho," Ino said.

"It's all over me! It's all over me!" G-Lion yelled as she thrashed her arms around her face, trying to rid herself of the web. "Get it off! Get it. Off!"

Ino pointed to the girl, "Like that." This statement caused everyone to laugh.

The girl looked to be in near tears but she laughed anyway.

Sakura walked in, carrying a bucket full of water and a clean mop. She stared at the group of giggling girls. "Did I miss something?"

**x.X.x**

"Then, apparently, my friends put me on the intermediate trail. Now, I don't know how to ski very well. I can do the bunny hill, but that's it," Kankuro said. "I was pushed by my so called friends down. I looked at it and realized there were _freaking_ bumps and hills in every _freaking_ direction. After about two hours and many falls, I make it down. My friends are waiting for me saying, 'See? Wasn't that fun?' and I was like 'No, no. I hate you and everything you stand for. I almost crapped myself.'"

The table exploded with laughter and Kankuro's tale.

**(A/N: This next part is random. You can skip it if you want. If you're skipping it, look at the end of the brackets. You can just image what happened if you want to.)**

**[**G-Lion regained her composure. "On the topic of skiing, there's an inside joke in my family. **That** Hill is what we call it; to be more specific, the middle of **That** Hill. See, my parents forced my brother and me out of our comfort zone and took us to what they thought was a beginner hill. They thought wrong." Kankuro and Naruto leaned over their food to listen better. Nia and her brother stopped their chewing. "It was the steepest hill on the entire mountain. My mother and I took of our skis; I slid the rest of my way on my butt. My brother fell, losing his poles and a ski. A little girl, around the age of five, and her father collected everything for him. A freaking nine year old out skied us!

"Anyway, my mom passes this woman who's stilling on her butt trying to get a signal on her phone. She asked of the lady was okay and her reply was 'No. this is the second fucking time I was stuck on the same _damn_ hill. I have five children and they all left me at the same spot.' After about ten minutes my mother sees the woman again she was skiing and crying down the hill and texting at the same time. A woman texting was doing better than us.

"So, we finally get down the hill after another twenty minutes and my mother, my brother, and I were crying and completely frustrated. My dad was afraid for his balls when he found out he had to help me get through the rest of the trail. He was lucky he wasn't with my mother who almost tore my brother's balls off.

"During the entire time on the trail I stayed out in the sun too long that I received a sun burn on my chest because it was eighty five degrees and the snow reflected the sunlight. I got sun poisoning."**] [End of mini story/randomness]**

Jada chocked on her water she was laughing so hard. Neo, Nia's twin brother couldn't breathe and Kankuro looked like he was going to bust a gut.

"Okay, okay," Naruto said, whipping away his tears. "You win. You had the worst and funniest spring break out of all of us."

G-Lion smirked. "Knew it."

"Well what about Christma—" Neo was interrupted by Tsunade standing on the small stage in the dining hall.

"Good afternoon campers! Did you have fun with morning activities?" while most people cheered, most of the teenage girls turned to glare at Jiraiya.

"Moving on. The winner of Cabin Clean Up is Cabin," she paused for dramatic effect. "Cabin Sharingan!" the campers of that cabin cheered as Sasuke and Itachi fist bumped; everyone else groaned.

"Damn Teme," Naruto muttered. "Kankuro, we need to win tomorrow's clean up! We must defeat the bastard and his brother!"

Tsunade clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "If you need your afternoon meds, get them now. after we eat, it's time for swimming!"

* * *

**Okay I know the story about the ski was really long, but it's based off a true story!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I liked writing the spider scene the most, though! I kept giggling; my father thinks I'm insane. **

**I wrote this all tonight so I want some love! REVIEW GUYS! Please?**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**Gianna**

**P.S.- I admit I stole most those spider lines off of fan pages from Facebook. But that's because it's to true! I mean, who doesn't think/do that?**


	11. Day 3: 'I'm a Little Teapot' Punishment

**The Camping Diaries**

_Parings_: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"**No Chucky, you're doing the doggy paddle; that's not the right way to swim.** Here, let me show you," Ino floated on her stomach and moved her arms in a windmill like pattern. "See? It's really easy."

"But Ino-san," came the timid voice of the boy next to her, "What if I need to breathe? I can't breathe water. I'm not a fish!"

Ino giggled at the child's naïveté. She opened her mouth to answer when a voice beat her to it. "Which is why you breathe _before_ you start swimming."

Ino looked to see Kiba smiling at the little red haired boy. "And then, as you're swimming," she continued, "you turn your head to the side and take a breath. Think you got it?" Chucky nodded followed instructions. He lifted his head out of the water screaming, "I did it, I did it!"

"That's awesome, Chucky!" squealed Ino as she walked to the beaming boy. "Now, why don't you show your friends what you can do," again he nodded and swam off, his freckled face filled with joy.

After he left Ino turned her attention to Kiba. "What are you doing here?"

"These are my campers! I had to be there when they learned to swim," Kiba replied with a grin. "Besides, it's the only opportunity I have away from Lee."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's helping out in the kitchen with Gai. He does every day for lunch. I only have a few hours of quite time without the word 'youth' being yelled," a little boy screeched as his friend splashed him. "Well, as quiet as I can get with little kids as campers."

She looked at him with slight pity. "I have a group of teenage girls however," another screech erupted from the group, "I think you have it worse."

"No worries, I keep myself entertained by telling Lee that Gai wants him to run seventy laps around camp," he started cackling to himself quietly.

Ino giggled, "As long as you don't get in trouble for doing that!"

Kiba waved his hand as if he were swatting a fly away. "I'll only be in trouble if I'm caught."

"Kiba!" a voice rang out. A woman with pale ruby eyes, red lips, and black wavy hair stormed into the pool area. She was older than the staff members and had a slight bump where her stomach was.

Kiba's eyes grew wide as he muttered, "Shit I'm in trouble."

The woman stomped to the side where Kiba and Ino treaded water slightly. "Why is it that I hear Lee screaming about following Gai's orders at five o'clock in the freaking morning?" she whispered dangerously.

The teen shrugged his shoulders and muttered guiltily, "I dunno."

She didn't believe him. "Really? Because when I asked him he said you told him that." After staring at him for a second she stood up. "Out of the pool, you have kitchen duty."

"What?"

"You'll be helping Lee prepare lunch for the next two days. Hurry up."

Kiba sighed and sung lowly, "_The jig is up, the news is out; they finally found me. The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty_," causing Ino to giggle into her hand.

Kiba heaved himself out of the pool; however he froze when he heard Ino whisper-sing, "_Never more to go astray. The judge will have revenge today on the wanted man_."

He grinned at her, showing his slightly sharp canine teeth, and walked out.

**x.X.x**

"See? I told you asking for some directions was a good idea!" a sandy haired girl said with pride as she slammed the door to the car. She looked down at her watch. "And look, Shikamaru, we made it before lunch!"

The other teen, Shikamaru, sighed at his girlfriend. "Troublesome. Let's just hurry and get the bags. We need to settle before lunch."

The girl deflated a little, her pride lowered from being ignored by her boyfriend. "Ne, you're so mean Shika-kun."

He twitched before giving her a light glare. "Temari I told you not to call me that. It's embarrassing."

Temari only grinned.

**x.X.x**

"Naruto would you calm down?" G-Lion yelled. Said boy was jumping up and down and looking in every direction. "He's coming, don't worry."

"Hn. Really Dobe, you're making come campers sick." Indeed, a few kids looked a little green.

Naruto stopped bouncing to glare at his friend. "Shut up, Teme. Why are you even here? You don't have a funny bone in your body."

Sasuke looked unemotional as he replied, "I'm headed toward my group, side stage. Though I thought I'd help these kids from throwing up."

The blonde teen glared harsher. "Well this group is for funny people not constipated, unemotional bastards with sticks up their ass. Go away!"

He smirked before continuing his way toward his group.

"They're coming!" a camper said pointing to Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"Everyone quick! Look like you're doing something productive!" Everyone sat up straight as the two figures walked toward them.

"Ero-sennin!" screamed Naruto as he pounced on his old teacher, giving him a death hug.

"Naruto! What have a told you about calling me that?" that man said as he patted the teen on the back.

"Eh? Oh right. Well how about Pervy Sage?"

The man sweat dropped. "That's the same thing."

Naruto shrugged before saying, "Either one, you pick." causing a sigh to come from the older man.

"Did I just see Sasuke-kun pa_ssss_" the last letter was drawn out as Orochimaru stretched his neck to look for the boy.

Kankuro sported a creeped-out look. "Uh, yeah; why?"

The pale man tried to act innocent, his eyes looking everywhere but the eyes of the people in front of him, "No reason."

"Ignoring that," Jiraiya said, getting everyone's attention. "Who's ready to be funny?"He wore a huge smile on his face.

"And then it all went downhill from there," Kankuro said as he shuddered at what had happened while he watched over the older kids. "I had no idea a simple Comedy Group could be so violent."

"Hn. What are you talking about?" Gaara asked as he glared at his food. He, unfortunately, received an unappetizing bit of food.

"Well," Kankuro sighed. "Jiraiya was hitting on everything that had breasts and long hair while Orochimaru looked as if he were inspecting all the boys. I'm just glad they did't come when the little ones had afternoon activities," he paled considerably. "That would have been horrible."

"Well—" the red haired boy was interrupted by the doors of the dining hall opening causing everyone to stop their conversation.

Everyone from Cabin Sharingan, Itachi and Sasuke, included walked in.

A silent "Oh" went around the room. This cabin was late. And they all knew the price to pay when a cabin was late to breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

They had to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot'.

"Oh _hell_ no," both Sasuke and Itachi said under their breaths as they glared at Tsunade.

She smirked. "You boys know the rules. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three."

All ten teens sang and danced, quiet unhappily as everyone in the area laughed. Naruto and Kiba's howl being the loudest.

"Sometimes I hate this camp," muttered Itachi darkly as they walked to the available seats.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

**This chapter's done. I wrote it to 'Glee' songs (shut up don't judge me). The song Kiba and Ino sang was 'Renegade' by Styx. I thought it was very fitting.**

**Holy crap! I'm STILL having a hard time grasping the fact that Naruto was related to three different Hokages. It's too much for me to take. I know it's been out for a while I just can't get it through my head. I mean, the First, Second, **_**and**_** Fourth. Next thing you know he'll be some distant cousin of ****Tsunade's****. –Looks around suspiciously- I was kidding…**

**Sorry for the lame ending. I was in the writing mood, but then it kinda…Withered away…Opps…**

**Anyone else hate summer reading? Or is it just me?**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	12. Day 3: SasuSaku Love Moments! 3rd Entry

**Camping Diaries**

_Parings_: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sakura glared at the fish that swam in the water.**

"Sakura? What are you doing?" a voice asked

The pink haired girl turned her head to see Sasuke standing behind her, boredom written all over his face.

"The fish," she said as he faced back toward the water, "they mock me. I can't catch one."

Sasuke smirked at her. "It's all about skill Sakura, you're not just going to learn in an instant."

"Hey!" everyone faced Konohamaru. "I caught another one!"

He sweat dropped. "Or not. Here, I'll show you." With that, he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around to rest his hands over her's. Sakura blushed deeply and bowed her head. With another smirk, Sasuke began to whisper in her ear, "You need to flick you wrist, as if you were throwing a Frisbee. Now, pick a spot you want the fishing line to land. Got it?" the girl in his arms nodded. "Stare at it as you flick your wrist. Ready? Go." The couple watched as the line whizzed through the air and with a '_plop'_ landed in the water.

She started bouncing, "I did it! I did it!"

Sasuke smirked at her childish behavior, "Hn, not bad." She grinned broadly at the complement. "For a beginner." This last comment caused her to sag a little before her attention was turned back to the fishing rod. Said rod started jerking forward before it flew from the rock.

Sensing the movement, Sasuke lunched at it. He caught it by the end of the handle, half his body hanging off the rock. With another strong and jerky movement, Sasuke fell into the water, face first.

Sakura, who stood on the rock in shock, quickly rushed to Sasuke's side, ignoring the laughter of their campers. "Are you okay?"

Embarrassed, he Sasuke turned his head and replied with a simple, "Hn."

She giggled into her hand before helping the younger Uchiha to his feet. "Thank you for trying to save my fishing rod," and with that last statement, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the check.

"Hn."

**x.X.x**

"Okay girls!" the campers turned their attention to their staff member. "Because today's Wednesday, it's time for the campers to dress their counselors," Tenten's eyes glinted mischievously, "However the like."

"Like hell I'm letting these teenage girls touch me!" Karin screeched in utter distaste.

The staffer rolled her eyes, "It's part of tradition, did you even read the handbook?"

The younger of the two girls scoffed, "No, who reads handbooks?"

Tenten got close to her face, "Deal with it. Have fun girls!" and with that the door shut, leaving Karin in the hands of angry teenage girls.

"Shit."

**x.X.x**

"Here's Sakura and Ino!" Tsunade said into the mike.

Sakura came out from behind the curtain in a coconut bra, green grass skirt, and flashing blue and purple lei. Ino came out in a bright orange Hawaiian shirt, baggy tan shorts, ridiculous sandals, and an oversized camera around her neck. Their cabin, staffers, and fellow counselors laughed and applauded as the two girls posed on the mini stage.

"Next up is Karin!"

What stepped out of the curtain was not Karin. Instead, it was a girl with her hair tied in different directions; makeup all over her face, hands, and feet; a skirt with a bikini bottom over it; a pajama shirt topped the costume off.

The room was stunned. Then, it erupted in applause. Laughter could be heard as well.

After collecting herself, Tsunade continued, "Well, we can say without a doubt that Karin's cabin is the winner!"

"Great," Karin muttered under her breath.

**x.X.x**

_Dear Diary,_

_Only four days left of camp! I'm really enjoying the food. And the guys. RAWR. Haha! That was fun. I enjoyed that._

…

_Shut up I had a Pixy Stix before bed. Gimme a break._

…

_It was orange! Yummers!_

_Anyway, nothing really special happened. Ohohoh! I lied! I saw a family of deer; it was so beautiful. It was almost as if the problems of the world disappeared. That is, until Naruto came. Idiot. Well, at least he and Hinata spent a bit of time together. THEIR SO CUTE! SQUEE!_

_Nothing with Neji and Tenten….yet._

_Ino and Kiba had a moment in the pool –Nudge, nudge, wink, wink–. Unfortunately, no kiss. Damn._

_Speaking of kisses, I saw Sakura kiss Sasuke on the cheek! Progress! At least as long as Karin stays out of the way. I just need a plan to get each couple in a room together. Hmm…_

_Opps…_

_Crap, I just spilled some of my blindingly bright neon green nail polish all over this page. Well, at least it looks kinda cool! Yaaaay cool paper!_

_Lights out now, I'll tell you all about my plan tomorrow._

_Also-_

…_I can't see…Damnit!_

_Love,_

_Me_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it's late. Family troubles. And school started. DUDE! I love my English teacher! He **_**hates**_** summer reading! YAHOO! Oh happy day!**

**Hehe, I have bright****blindingly bright neon green and orange and pink nail polish! Well, the orange is a friend's…which I have to give back. Hehe.**

**Not much to say. I'll see y'all in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**(I'm going to give you guys a present soon…-Hint. Hint-) (Also, this was all done in about three hours. That's how much I love you guys.)  
**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	13. TEASER! Maybe future story?

"No you guys. I'm sorry but you can't go."

"Aw. But Sakura–_chan_! We've never met your family! Please? This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity! You're whole family will be there."

"All the more reason **not** to bring you, Naruto. Besides I'm not sure if I can."

"The invitation said you could bring two guests."

. . .

"You broke into my house, Sasuke?"

. . .

"Hn."

. . .

"The Dobe made me do it."

"What? _–teme you liar! I did not! I just suggested the idea. You went in yourself."

"Ah, but you came with me and broke Sakura's mirror."

"Yeah, okay I did do that."

. . .

"I won't kill you two this time because I don't want to mess up my nails. I got them done just for the wedding. But next time you enter my house without permission, you lose your balls."

"Eep. Okay Sakura–chan."

"Hn. Dobe, quit nodding your head like that. It's annoying."

"_. Sooo… Sakura–chan, can we go?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Fine, you can go-IF! You get permission from Tsunade–sama and stop the damn pouting"

"Yay! Thanks Sakura–chan!"

"Naruto get off her, she can't breathe. Dobe."

"Ack! Sorry."

. . .

"Ne, Sakura–chan, how much did that shiny vase of yours cost?"

. . .

"Screw the nails, NARUTO YOUR BALLS ARE COMING OFF!"

HINATA–CHAN! HELP MEEEEEE!"

**(.)(.)(.)(.)**

And that, children, is the start of or story..

Sakura agreed to take Naruto and Sasuke to the wedding

BUT

They don't seem to know that the Haruno family is…

Not your average family.

Oh well, their loss, her gain. 'Til next time children.

This ha been story time with Gianna. Tune in next time to see the lengths Naruto goes to meet the Harunos.

LATERS!

Love,

GIANNA


	14. Day 4: Planning and TemaShika

**Camping Diaries**

_Parings_: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC _are_ mine! Haha!

WARNING: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**Oh, c'mon Sakura!** It's your turn and you picked dare."

"Yeah Sak, just answer the question."

"Pleaseee Saki?"

"Naruto, you know how much I hate that nickname."

"Well, maybe he'd stop calling you that if you answered the damn question."

"Fine!" Sakura took a deep breath before she said, "Before I ever step into a shower, I hit the curtain with a baseball bat or what's ever near me. You know, just in case a rapist is in there or something."

. . .

The entire room burst out laughing. Naruto, who was putting the banner above the door, fell off the ladder with a thud, loud snorts escaping his mouth. Even Hinata giggled quietly as not to upset her friend.

Sakura glared at all the counselors. Just as she was about to return to tying the bottom of a balloon together, the door burst open and a crash was heard, followed be a small "Ouch".

"HELLO COUNSERLORS! That's right, I know you missed me." After the light from the sun dimmed down, the group saw a tall blond standing in the doorway with her arms spread open.

A groan left Gaara's mouth. "Temari."

She whipped her head to see her little brother standing next to her, holding the ladder she knocked over. "GAARA!" The sandy haired girl glomped her youngest brother until he fell to the floor. "How are you?" she asked, pinching his cheeks.

"I'll tell you how I feel," a voice said from under them. "I feel like I'm losing ALL THE AIR IN MY BODY. _Please_ get **off**." The two siblings looked down to see a squished Naruto, facing being pressed into the hard, wooden floor.

Temari grabbed her brother and quickly jumped off him. Hinata rushed to the aid of the fallen boy who was taking in quick gulps of air.

Before Temari could apologize, she was tackled herself by a pink and blonde blur. "TEMARI!" said girl looked down to see Sakura and Ino hugging her. "SAKI! INO! WHASS UP?" She warped her arms around the younger girls and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"And where's Shika?" Ino asked looking around.

"I came to visit because I know you guys miss me dearly. And where do you think? Sleeping in the car." Sakura and Ino nodded their heads in understanding.

"Wait a minute," the girls turned to Naruto. "I thought you hated that nickname."

"From you. Not from her."

Temari stuck her tongue out and said, "Hehe, I'm special."

"Well—" before he could finish complaining, Lee ran in the ODH (*Remember? Old Dining Hall)

"My friends! We must stop our youthful decorating and head to the dining hall for our youthful campers are down there for their youthful break—" Temari walked over and wacked Lee on his head. "Oh! Youthful Temari! My apologies for not noticing your youthful presence sooner! For my ignorance, I shall now jump rope 5,000 times!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Temari muttered as she walked out the other door.

**x.X.x**

"Breakfast!" Naruto shouted as he started bouncing in his seat.

Konohamaru turned to Kankuro and whispered, "What's up with him? He seems more excited than usual."

"WOOT! BREAKFAST!"

"Because today's Wednesday."

"Yeah, so?"

Kankuro gave him a look, smiled, and then returned to his food.

**x.X.x**

"Guuuuuuuys," Naruto whined.

"Shit he's starting," Sasuke said as he slapped his forehead.

"I'm booooooooooooooored."

Gaara glared at him while Sakura looked to the sky and said, "Dear Lord, help us."

"I don't wanna do this anymooooooooooooore."

"_Naruto_," hissed Ino.

"It's too haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrd."

Karin flung a roll of tickets at him. "Can it, loser."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." He yelled even louder as Hinata ran to his aid again.

"Shit, you made it worse," Kiba said as he threw his hands up.

"Damn it, what does it take for a guy to get some sleep around here?" Shikamaru's head popped out inside the pile of balloons.

Forgetting his momentary pain, Naruto jumped from the ground. "Shikamaru! Hey!"

"Shh, Naruto. Keep it down. I don't want Ino to—"

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled as she ran to the half sleep boy.

With ninja fast speed, Shikamaru rolled away from the oncoming hug.

"Ow! Shikamaru that hurt!"

"Well it should."

The two friends stared at each other before the brunette boy opened his arms for a hug. A squeal left Ino's mouth and she jumped in them.

"What's this? I go away for two minutes and I see you're all over my boyfriend?" they turned to see Temari standing over them.

"Ha-ha, very funny Temari," Ino slid away to let the older girl sit and watched as the couple held hands and talked quietly.

"Need a hand?" she looked up to see Kiba next her; she smiled and took his hand. He heaved her up with a little too much strength and Ino landed lightly on his chest.

Both were slightly shocked and stood still before Ino moved away, flustered. "Um, s-sorry. And, uh, thanks for helping me up."

"It's, uh, it's no problem."

Ino quickly walked over to Sakura who was giving her the thumbs up sign. Ino mouthed "Oh, shut up," back.

**x.X.x**

The staff members watched as the kids jumped in the pool. Itachi flirted with the lifeguard; Lee was doing crazy stunts on the diving board; Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru were all in the corner talking; and lastly, Tenten and Neji sat in two beach chairs and talked about the upcoming events.

"Are you excited?" Neji asked. "You've always wanted to do this since we were little."

"Are you kidding?" Tenten sat up in her chair. "I can't wait! It's going to be so awesome. Getting all that paint off is going to suck, though."

Neji nodded, "I heard it's supposed to be a clear night out so we won't have to worry about any rain."

"I love how it's just a staff thing. You know, 'cause all the responsibility is with us. How awesome is that?"

Neji just smirked at her carefree spirit before replying, "Very."

* * *

**I. Am. So. Sorry.**

**You all must want to kill me but I have a valid excuse. My mom was pissed at my 79 in Spanish and my 80 in Bio so I had to study super hard for finals last week. And guess what: 85 IN BIO! WOO! I was so happy I could have cried. That stupid study guide did nothing except give me 5 points. 110 questions and about 3 were on the test. WTF?**

**So, what do you think they're planning? The staffers are doing something completely different the counselors…**

**Ohohoh! I've also had my permit for a while! My picture's pretty sexy. :P okay, I lied, but it's better than most.**

**I really hope to have this updated by Christmas because I owe you guys that much.**

**Again: SORRY!**

**LATERS! ! !**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	15. Day 4: Parties and Some New Friendships

**Camping Diaries**

_Parings_: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaIno, and a bit of ShikaTema

_Summary_: The gang is working as staff and counselors at Camp Konoha. Of course, problems seem to follow them wherever they go. AU

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer_: Naruto does not belong to me. At all. But the OOC are mine! Haha!

_WARNING_: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**"I am so excited for today. **It's going to be so awesome!" G-Lion said with a smile as she clasped her hands together. "Especially the—" she was going to continue with her happy rant when she noticed Jada's pants. "What up the pants?"

Jada blushed in embarrassment before saying, "I lost a bet." The pants were horrendous. They were white with black stripes in a vertical postion. They wouldn't haven been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that the pants looked like an optical illusion.

The campers in cabin Cherry Blossom and two other cabins laughed before G-Lion interrupted them, "You could totally use those to avoid a rapist or robber or something!" She received confused stares. "You can confuse them with the pants! If you move left and right for a bit they'll be so focused on your pants you could run! It's genius!"

. . .

All she got were blank stares.

Ino shook her head and cleared her throat. "Um, okay, well uh, ignoring that. Are you girls ready for the dance?"

The girls cheered wildly and rushed to their cabins to prepare for the dance. "Hey guys!" They turned to look at Sakura. "You need to eat lunch first." They swarmed to the Dinning Hall like a school of fish away from a preditor.

The younger campers would be going to a dance at ODH (Old Dinning Hall) while the older camps will be going to a dance located in the rather large cabin where the adults slept.

**x.X.x**

After lunch, the campers walked back to get ready. While they walked you could hear the distant sound of two boys fighting over which football team was better.

"Dallas Cowboys own football and you know it!" one boy shouted.

"No way! The New England Patriots could crush them like the little bugs that they are!" the other replied with a fierce look.

They continued to fight until Nia interfered. "This is stupid guys. No really cares which football team is the best especially since football season is over. Now shut up, got it?" she snapped the last part and glared. The boys nodded meekly. She nodded her head and walked away, but not before turning her head and saying, "Oh, and by the way, Pittsburgh Steelers kick ass."

"LIES!"

**x.X.x**

In the dance for the younger kids, music was playing but it was almost inaudible because of all the laughing, screams and talking that was being admitted by the kids. The deck that surrounded the ODH was set up to look like that of a mini carnival. Because the staffers were need with the older kids, the counselors ran the booths.

There was face-paint, that game where you toss things to try to flip them, ring toss, board games, fake tattoos, games to win candy, and much more.

"Why did they place me here?" Ino complained as she saw the line of children waiting to get their faces painted. "I have no artistic ability!"

"It's okay Ino-chan, you're doing great," Hinata said with a positive tone.

"Easy for you to say Miss 'I've-Taken-Art-Lessons-Since-I-Was-Seven'," grumbled the blonde as a new kid sat down in the. This caused Hinata to blush and to turn her attention on the child in front of her.

**x.X.x**

"This is completely embarrassing," muttered Gaara as he flinched from a water balloon that narrowly missed his head.

"That may be but on the plus side I have a great view of Hinata's ass!" Naruto smiled with a perverted twinkle in his eyes even after a sponge wacked him in the face.

"You are disgusting."

**x.X.x**

With the older kids, the cabin was blasting with music that allowed the teens to dance. Dancing in a dirty manner was a no-no which was why the staff member were in charge. However, in the middle of a circle that had formed, the campers danced however they liked. The staff knew this, hell they were like them and as long is it didn't go to far, the staff members were okay.

"Hey Ten-Ten," Kankuro said as he sat next to her.

"RAWR!"

Kankuro's Coke splashed in his cup as he jumped back with surprise. "Whoa! Someone's cranky."

"Someone needs to SHUT UP!" She yelled as a glare set on her face.

**x.X.x**

"Hey what's that?" Temari asked as she pointed to the mysterious thing in Neji's hand.

"It's a—" and he then proceeded to say a long name name with complicated technology words.

He was greeted with a blank stare. "Can I touch it?" she asked as she lifted her hand.

Neji quickly moved his hands away, "No you cannot."

**x.X.x**

While Temari tried to convince Neji to let her touch the mysterious object and Kankuro calm Ten-Ten down some of the teens chose to socialize rather than dance.

G-Lion was talking with a girl who had short light brown hair with blonde and red highlights that fell slightly over her hazel eyes.

"I forgot my pillow pet, which makes me sad," the girl said as she looked down.

"Carbonation. -Hack-," G-Lion stuck her tongue out while she hacked on the carbonation of her Sprite.

The two girls looked at each other. "Those were the most awkward fifteen seconds of my life," the girl said before they both burst out laughing.

A while down, Jada was talking with Nia, Haley and Neo . "You're nail polish matches your phone, Nia. I like it. And yours too, Haley, even if the case is broken."

Neo looked down and said, "No one ever likes my nails."

At the snack table, Shannon and Kia were sampling the different cheese and salsas dips.

"This one isn't too bad, Kia said as Shannon nodded her head with a swallow.

"We only have one more left." This one was red with black specs and bits of green it. They both took a chip, dipped it into the sauce, took a bite and then...

"What kind of Nazi torture is this?" Kia yelled and spit the chip out. Shannon was too busy trying to wipe her tongue of the taste to reply. "Dear God it's so freaking hot!"

An innocent teen walked up and dipped a chip into the dreaded salsa. "No wait!" Kia tried to warn her but it was too late.

"What the hell is in this?"

Shannon said, "Um, the devil?"

The three girls laughed aloud and then talked about the evil of the salsa

* * *

**Y'all hate me. I know you do. And I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated this in a little over six months and the reason was because I got a really bad grade starting second semester and my parents did not allow me on the computer at all. A lot of things have happened between then, too.**

**I've taken Driver's Ed, gone to the Black & White Sadie Hawkins Dance, gotten my computer updated (after about 4 weeks of it being broken!) and **_GOTTEN A 9 FREAKIN' 5 ON MY BIO FINAL HELLZ YEAH BITCHES!_

**I'll try to update ASAP guys!**

**LATERS!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**

**P.S.- This was done on WordPad because my computer doesn't have Word Document yet. todat is the first day it's worked without freezing since it's been updated.**


End file.
